Solo una fotografia
by Blossom Lu
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado...? Un amor no clásico, y una realidad que golpea a Sasuke Uchiha después de tantos años, el brillo de la jovialidad de Sakura se está perdiendo y es algo irremediable, pero algo es seguro así como ella esperó por un amor, él va a esperar y no va a dejar que el amor que surgió se agote, y mirara por siempre su fotografía.


Sólo una fotografía

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia es de mi autoría, créditos de la letra de la canción a 'The Killers'

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Éramos inocentes y jóvenes. Tu alma era inocente la besaste y la pintaste de negro._

 _Y sigo parado ahí, y este amor que he cuidado se está agotando._

 _Pero sigo parado ahí y tú llegas muy tarde._

 _Ardiendo de amor, aferrándome a la vida pero no se puede sobrevivir cuando se quiere todo"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Su amor no era clásico y lo que sentía por ella no correspondía a sus acciones mucho menos a sus palabras, sus sentimientos sólo él los conocía en el fondo de su corazón en ese lugar microscópico donde las ilusiones crecen y los sueños se destruyen, aquél que los realistas llaman un órgano vital que hace de nuestros latidos movimientos involuntarios. Su amor no era color pastel, y sus sentimientos no florecieron de una primavera a otra, tuvieron que pasar muchos gélidos inviernos para darse cuenta de que en su corazón empezaba a sentir algo, algo que le aterraba con todo su ser y un sentimiento que no quería que creciera por miedo a perderlo todo una vez más ya que las personas a las que un día amó se fueron o en su defecto se encargaron de destruirlo.

Ahora, mira una vieja fotografía donde aparece su nueva familia el equipo que le dio todo y al cual él les dio tan poco, su amor no era recíproco no había una acción correspondiente a una reacción, debió haber dado más y tal vez recibido menos pero las cosas sucedieron de esa forma y eso era algo que ni él podía cambiar ni nadie.

Y siempre en su memoria quedara el recuerdo de la chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes, una mujer que solía decirle en incontables eventos cuando lo quería y que amarlo dolía tanto pero que ella iría hasta el final del mundo con tal de estar con él. Y en su memoria también están las veces que la rechazó y los incontables momentos en que le dijo que sus pecados no tenían que ver con ella. En el fondo no quería que se contaminara con su oscuridad, que aquellos ojos jade se apagaran más de lo que lo habían hecho con el pasar de los años.

Sasuke no era tonto, Sakura estaba perdiendo su brillo natural ya no era más esa niña alegre había madurado sí, pero en esa metamorfosis de maduración emocional había notado como la luz de sus ojos se apagaba y moría lentamente; era imposible creer que sus ojos verdes se mantuvieran alegres todo el tiempo con la misma frescura que la Sakura de once años, los eventos que transcurrieron en todas esas primaveras hicieron que los inviernos fueran gélidos en la vida de Sakura, y que el dolor fuera pintando su alma de color negro.

"Retrocediendo para siempre me pregunto, ¿en qué te convertiste?"

Al irse de viaje creyó que tal vez la paz llegaría a su propio mundo y que eventualmente sería un hombre normal, alguien que pudiera demostrar. Y si bien sabía ese detalle no le importaba a Sakura quería intentarlo y ver el mundo con diferentes ojos: encontrarse de una vez por todas.

Pero algo falló, y no contempló poder perderla. La tomó por hecho, y dio por sentado que ella siempre estaría para él hasta la muerte, pero debió saber que ella era una mujer con grandes sueños y expectativas y que estaba muriendo por dentro y que la jovialidad que la hacía única se estaba perdiendo y que en las noches solía experimentar terribles pesadillas. Sakura se hacía ovillo y lloraba hasta poder quedar dormida, apretaba sus puños y le gritaba a la almohada, la guerra la había trastornado y de forma frecuente pensaba en todas aquellas personas que pudo haber salvado y que no pudo, la culpa la mataba, pero esas eran cosas que Sasuke no sabía.

Sasuke… Él se fue, a expiar sus pecados y se culpa un poco por ser egoísta. Sakura quería un poco de compañía y él nunca entendió lo que eso significaba para ella. El verdadero hogar de ella no era su habitación, era estar a su lado. Sasuke no comprendía eso, y le tomó fríos inviernos darse cuenta de ese hecho.

Ahora, se conforma con mirar su fotografía ya no hay más culpabilidad, sólo queda la nostalgia del amor que no pudo entender a tiempo. Ella lo comprendió pero él jamás pudo ser recíproco.

Nunca olvidara cuando regresó de la aldea y creyó que el mundo estaría a sus pies por su regreso, y al ver que ella no estaba sintió un vacío un tanto distinto, pero pensó que estaba bien. Las cosas no fueron así, y no entendió a tiempo que _ella ya no estaba sentada ahí esperando y que el amor que tanto había cuidado ahora se estaba agotando._

No hubo más declaraciones, no más confesiones. Él calló y por orgullo no fue a encarar la situación, tomó más misiones y se marchó una vez más.

Sakura lloraba en las noches, y en el día hacía su vida sintiéndose como dos personas a la vez, la deprimida y la jovial, la luz y la oscuridad. Ella lo amaba y mucho, pero no podía estar aferrada a ese amor que tanto la lastimaba, un amor que de forma constante se iba y regresaba como un destello de luz, quería que se quedara para siempre a su lado, despertar juntos. Mas se dio cuenta de que ese hecho era irreal y sentó cabeza por primera vez en su vida, fue entonces que decidió no seguir esperando y dejar ir el amor que por tantas primaveras había estado cuidando. Guardó la fotografía del equipo siete y con eso le dijo adiós a su primer y único amor de niñez y juventud.

Pero Sasuke no lo sabía, y mientras hacía misiones llevaba su fotografía a todos lados y se aferraba a ese amor del pasado imaginándose que Sakura estaba ahí con él. Sólo en las noches de tempestad se abrazaba a sí mismo y creía que ella estaba ahí parada diciéndole que lo quería y que ella sería su nueva familia junto con el equipo siete. Sasuke regresa a la aldea nuevamente pero Sakura ya no está, ella ya ha rehecho su vida, no pregunta más detalles no quiere saberlos.

Ahora sólo mira la fotografía y va a misiones protegiendo a la aldea, si protege Konoha la protegerá a ella.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, esta vez traigo este pequeño OS que curiosamente no le puse diálogos. Bien, como pudieron leer no hay final feliz, les daré mi perspectiva, leí el manga 699, creo ahí debió haber quedado pero esta es sólo una opinión propia, sí, Sakura ama a Sasuke y puede que él también ¡pero vamos! era demasiado sufrimiento, un amor que se fuera y regresara, irse y llegar. Así que intenté plasmar eso, me encanta el SasuSaku pero de vez en cuando me gusta ser algo realista y pensar en un '¿qué pasaría si Sakura no lo hubiera esperado y hubiera vuelto a hacer su vida en otro lugar...?'.

En fin, saludos y excelente inicio de semana.

P.D pronto vendrán actualizaciones de mis otros fics. Tamahara chan es mi página en facebook.

Un review siempre será bien recibido.


End file.
